The Ocean Prince
by seawaterwitch
Summary: The male version of Little Mermaid.  The Prince of Mermen.


WARNING: You could get headache by only read this because I'm so awful in English grammar and I only know a very limited vocabulary in English. So pardon me m(_ _)m

I love fairy tales and I made this by my self for those who love Fairy tales too.

Ocean Prince written by seawaterwitch mira (should I tell you my real name? Well, Mira Diend Ony Wardhany, )

(Inspried by ONDINE : Directed and written by Neil Jordan; Alicja Bachelda, Collin Farrel. Sothern Vamp by Charlaine Harris and Trueblood, Supernatural.)

Once upon a time. In far far away country. The water always warm because the sun always bright. There was Islands, 3 big island closed together. A fisherman named John Harris live near the sea where at his house you could see other two island like hold together. He have a beautiful wife called Marie Ann and their beautiful daughter which name is Maryama Harris. Their lived life happy although their didn't have so much money.

Until Marytama Harris come in age of two. Her mother run away with a very rich man. Some gossip later tell that her mother run away with the big movie star. Handsome man. Maryama didn't understand, to her, her father John Harris was the handsome man ever, kindness and sweet. The car accident killed both the movie star and her mother. There were news everywhere and since then, her father always get drunk. She watched her father have necklace with her mother picture in it. She could see him drunk every night after he saw the picture and then he go to the sea withhout saying goodbye to her daughter.

John Harris care and love his daughter but the resemblance of her face with his wife made his heart hurt. He hurt so much that he has to drink until drunk tried to forget Marie Ann. He felt guilty everytime he saw sadness in her daughter eyes. He apolologized to her daughter by giving her, chocolate cake or chocolate bars or acandy that he put on her daughter's table next to her bed after he got home. He never see her daughter face often because when the day gone night, he has to go fishing in the ocean and back when the sun so bright. Maryama often sleep when her father gone to fishing and when she woke up, she found out that her father still sleeping.

Maryama Harris run out from the dock. She's 6 years old now. She walked and stand in the beach. Their house was on the higher ground. She saw her father ship. Her feet washed by water ocean. She cried alot. She know her father tried to avoid seeing her face. She knew her face make her father hurt. She felt so lonely. She didn't know, It was her that invited special guest from deep tousands fathom from sea.

On the next morning, she found shell, little fish, lobster in place that she usually stand . As someone or something told her that she was not alone. Regards the gift from her misterious friend, she too often place chocolate cake or bars, or candy half shared from her. She put her share at the same place where she found her gift. She felt now she has bestfriend who watched her. Her ocean friend.

Their life keep better now. Her father catched fishes more and more, now he can rest at home sometime and he can eat at the same time and tables with his daughter. He asked his daughter what the school like and Maryama gladly told her father her activities in the school. Maryama knew, although his father hurt his heart everytime he seen her but he tried to make amend. He smiled everytime he heard funny stories from his daughter. Maryama see a glimpse of sorrow in his eyes. Always sorrow and sadness everytime he saw her face.

When she was turning eight years old, her father took her with him. They sailed in the ocean. The sky still dark. Maryama stand on the deck, smell the ocean air, hear the shrieking of the gulfs. She watched her father still drink but not to much now. Maryama watched the fishing net move. The crane dragged it automatically.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she cried with shock. A body in the fish net. She never saw a dead body before.

John Harris came, he drunk a little.

"There is dead body in the net, maybe drowning," said she with fear. John hug her daughter little and open the fishing net with his knife.

The body falling and it's move. Maryama shocked. There was no feet but tails in the end of the body. It's boy, merman! Both Maryama and John looked by surprise. They never saw merman before. A very young one.

He little bit older than Maryama. He sit conciously and didn't move. He too shocked as Maryama.

He watched them with widened sad eyes. He was affraid with them.

"I could sell him on the circus," said John in a cold voice.

The boy heard him and started to cry. From his corner eyes, there were pearls running down his cheecks and the pearls made noisy sound when they touched the ship floor.

"No Daddy. His mother maybe looking for him. Or his dad. Please let him go. His mommy and daddy maybe search for him too," said Maryama and hug her father.

John Harris smile. He kissed her daughter on her forehead. Her daughter was right. That boy could have father and mother in the same race and appereance like him. Maybe by now they were searching for him, a little merman.

Without spoken, John lift the boy and carefully put him back on the sea.

"Let's go home," said he and patted her daughter's shoulder.

Maryama run and stand in the corner back of ship. She watched the little merman swam away, she could see his tail sometime emerge from the water.

"Good bye, be carefully when you swim around here, try to not get caught!" shouted her to the little merman. Maryama wave at him.

Even in the sounds of waves crushing, birds shrieking and a pale light of the moon, she could see another silhoutte came out from sea. A woman figure. She held her boy and gave Maryama big wave hands and then they swam under the sea.

"Look father, his mother come to fetch him," report Maryama run to his father side. His father still hold the ship wheele while his other hand hug her daughter tightly. He knew that maybe Maryama missed her mother so much just like him.

'Poor little girl, you missed your mother so much,' he thought.

That day after, her father try to fix the broken net. He didn't go to the ocean. Maryama helped him in his boat. Suddenly, his father slides pearls bracelet in her right and left hands.

"I founded it when I cleaned this boat. I made it for you. Do you like it?" asked John.

Maryama didn't give her answer but she gave the oldman a big hugged.

"I love them so much," she said cheerfully.

"Just don't tell anyone we catched a merman boy," said his father and smile. Maryama nod.

Then he was gone to the market. He sold the lobsters from his spared cage from yesterday's catch.

That night when her father gone fishing to the ocean, he came back and he brought with him a large trunk. Maryama eyes wide because of shocked.

"Daddy... is that treasure chest?" she asked curiously.

"Let's open it, maybe we've got treasure indeed," said John teased his daughter.

They opened the chest and shocked. There were so many jewels, gold coins, crown of the queen, gold chandeliers in it. It was really really real treasure chest.

"WOW!" said Maryama admired them.

She looked his father in the eyes and saw that her father understand something.

"Maryama, my sweet little girl. We can't get ourself greedy. Just take from this chest little what you most like and I'll put the rest back into the ocean," said her father.

"Why Daddy? We could use all of them to get money, build a big house, find you a new wife, me, a new mother, and maybe, she won't run away like my mom if we're rich," said her with spirit. Her father knew her daughter sadness. He hug her little.

"No! We can't, Maryama. The world is complicated. People will asking how we find this. Then they'll searching in our ocean. There's gonna be no peace anymore, and your sea friend might be caught. Do you want that happen?" said her father. Maryama didn't want her friend get caught so she let her father gave the rest of the treasure back into the sea where he found it.

From that day, she knew that her father wasn't dumb but too humble. He only took the treasure little, sold them and used the money to build fish canning factories. He was good in it and he expanded his business further. He even build organization on their village to watch another fishermen wellfares. He knew that no one love to be poor.

XX

Ten Years later. Maryama Harris was grown now. She more beautiful as ever. They still live in the same place. His father tore down the old house and replace it with huge house that you can see their house from a far. Maryama little bit sad, because in the old house was the only place she had memory about her mother.

Her father always took her with him in business trips. They travelled around the world. They have apartments or houses everywhere. She already saw another countries such as UK, America, France, Africa, Italy, Australia, Indonesia, Japan, etc but what she love most was her house here, near the ocean.

So she came back home without his father. His father let her go by herself because he know that she right now was big girl.

She always awake early in the morning. It's habbit of her. She stand in the mirror after bath. She wear beautiful dress. She saw her own reflection and contend. She love what she saw in the mirror. A beautiful girl, with her golden hair flowing until her waist. She won't cut it. Her eyes were so light blue as ocean colour. Her eyelashed were thick and her skin is fair. She love swam in the ocean but never get a darker skin.

"Ocean fairy Goddess," she whispered and sit in her bed. She saw her face smiled at magazine covers. She was famous as other richest heirs. The Magazines, newspapers, called her Ocean fairy Goddess. She also seen her father face in the Cover of FORBES Magazine. She collected all magazines and newspaper where they were on the news.

She rejected all proporsal for her from movies director, or recording producers. She didn't want to be an actress nor singer and yes she can sing but she know that is her face that dragged to many attention.

"Beauty is a sin," said female voice.

"Latifa!" she run and hug her.

The girl – Latifa smile. After she put the breakfeast for Maryama, she hug her also.

"Good Morning. I heard you came last night. My dad told me after I'm awake. Sorry can't see you last night," she said regretfully.

"I get home alone. I miss the ocean. You're change I see, more grown and beautiful," said Maryama and watched her dearest friend.

Latifa was a little bit older in months. She have black red hair, light brown eyes, shinny olive skin. Her chest not big as her, almost flat but she have beautiful behind as J-Lo.

"You have sexy butt," said Maryama and slapped her back.

"I considered is compliment since the words came from Ocean Fairy Goddess," said her and pinched Maryama cheecks.

She sat behind Maryama and start to comb Maryama's hair. She always love to do that. Maryama was her big Barbie's doll.

"Your hair is so beautiful," said her envy.

"Don't you said that. You knew I'm jealous of you like you to me. I envy your skin," said Maryama. They were both smile. Sisters forever .

"Let's go to the sea," said Maryama happy. Latifa eyes widened.

"What? You just get back, don't you get jet lag or something?" asked Latifa.

"I'm healhy and strong like a horse. Come on, like the old time," she asked with her puppy eyes.

"I love the sea too but, I have bad feeling about the weather," said Latifa hesitated. Maryama knew that Latifa can tell when storm or rain would coming.

"That's why I asked you. You have this gift. I wish I had special ability too," she said truthfully.

"It's not a gift or special, only a hunch,"said Latifa and braided Maryama's hair.

"Come on...let's have fun in the sea. I bought you a new bikini," said she and gave Latifa paper box.

Latifa opened it and admiring her bikini.

"WOW! Thanks. It's so beautiful," said her with gleaming in her eyes.

Maryama knew that Latifa love to wear and show off her new things. She already except Latifa as her sister.

"So..." said Maryama looked into her eyes.

"OK! We'll go,"said Latifa.

"Yes!" said Maryama happy.

"After we tell my mom and dad," said Latifa while she put her new bikini on.

"Sure," said Maryama and run to her closet.

"Don't forget to tell your father too," shout Latifa while she see herself in the mirror.

"Silly! My father always work and work, besides it's only sight seing with my yacht," said Maryama.

"Yeah, I hope my mother let us go with that yacht," said Latifa, she hope that her mother can held them.

Latifa was wrong, by the time they go downstairs. In the kitchen there was a huge basket.

"I'll bet you'll go to the ocean. Don't forget to bring lunch," said Latifa's mom. Her name was Thalia, she little bit old and fat but was pretty.

"Mom," said Latifa objection.

"You'll miss her if our Miss, I mean Maryama get in college," said her and Latifa understand. This was holiday for both of them before they get in school.

Her mother was wised old lady. Latifa kissed her mother and run outside. Maryama do the same. She hug her thightly and kissed her in the forehead. Thalia kiss her too.

"Don't stay late," said her and smile as mother.

Maryama found Longshadow hug his daughter. He pinched her daughter flat nose. Latifa laugh.

"Ah Good Morning, Miss...Maryama," said he after Maryama gave him look. She doen't like being treat as Princess or big miss in the house. She was she, she kind except Latifa's father as her closest uncle, her second father.

Long Shadow was Latifa's father. He was Native American and Talia was Mexican. That's why Latifa shared their beauty. Long Shadow has long black hair. He's old but still has handsome look. He opened her hand. Maryama hug him and he hug her two daughter not one.

"Just be carefull in the ocean. The weather seem fine, but I have a hunch. Just carefull," said he and gave each one kiss on the forehead.

Latifa and Maryama smile and run to the docks. Long shadow keep his job on watering the garden.

Long Shadow was John's butler of the house. He was so gratefull when John hired him and let his wife and daughter live in the same place with him. He knew and understand that John wanted Latifa to be Maryama's friend.

Sometimes, Maryama get jealous with Latifa. Maryama was the girl who had everthing except family. But Latifa has father and mother that stay beside her, loving her. She enjoy the feeling when they eat supper together. Long Shadow, Thalia, Latifa and her in the same table. They shared stories. Long Shadow and Thalia listen to her as they to her own daughter. Somehow she felt that it was not her father that foster them took them in their family but it was them who took her in their family as her foster parent. When she was child, she hug Latifa tight so she can't go back to her own bed, and Thalia let her doing so. Thalia understand that Maryama was so lonely. Maryama acted like Latifa was her sibling.

"Twin rugrats,"said Thalia when they stolen all the roses in the garden to be play game as war of the roses. Latifa always choosed the white Rose and Maryama only have given option with red rose.

She missed those happy days. But she grown now so was Latifa. They were not child anymore.

"Come on," Said Latifa already in the yacht.

Maryama jumped on her 'Little Mermaid' yacht. Her father always gave her what she wanted. She even have unlimited credit cards that she could spent. They even had private jet, aircraft, and airplanes. John Harris need them to travels around the world.

Latifa spent the day in the ship with her bikini. She wear black glasses and sleep. She woke up because Maryama screamed for her help.

She sat and noticed the storm already came while she was sleeping. The ship was shaking because the waves of the ocean running wild.

"Come and help me! Hold this steer," said her to Latifa.

Latifa now controlled the ship.

Maryama run to repair the sail but she slip and fell int to the ocean.

'OH MY GOD. Master John would kill me!" said Latifa and without thinking she jumped into the Ocean. She was searching beneath the sea. She found her, dragged her, fight with the wild waves. She tried to pull them up, but the Ocean win and dragged them deeply. Latifa never gave up, she tried to swam up and still hug Maryama tightly. But the sea pull them deeper.

She almost lost the battle with waves, when suddenly, she felt someone, grabbed her, tried to help them.

"It's OK," said someone in hear ear, whispered so she would let go her friend. She did, and they were drawn not back into the beach but a cave.

Latifa felt that she was dreaming. She saw their helper. But she already now that they were not human. They have fish tails and there were three of them. One was holding her, the other merman have Maryama, and another seemingly seeking the save road in the water.

Latifa chuckled. She must be dreaming. Halutination.

Someone tried to give her air. She opened her eyes. She saw a handsome face closed to her. She yelled, screamed and slapped him in the face.

She looked around searching Maryama. She saw her under merman. She get up, kicked him, push him aside. There was squeaking, and he rolled over. Not from her kicked because that merman have a body hard like a marble stone. It was her feet that hurt. But she couldn't careless. She only care Maryama more then on her own. It was squeeking sound that made him rolled over. It came from the man that she slapped.

"Maryama...Maryama...are you allright. I'm here," said Latifa.

'No... Latifa...they help us...don't hurt them. He help me,"said Maryama.

"I'm glad you're okay. It's not them to be hurt, but my feet is hurt like hell. He's so strong like a rock. We're in danger," said Latifa grumble.

'Ok Fishy guys, I could do some kungfu and kick your ass if you're trying to hurt her," said Latifa tried to be brave. Her father taught her basic to fight but she know that she was not strong enough to fight.

They were laughed. One merman still on the water swam around. Enjoy the waves.

" I told you, they only bring us trouble," said him. He took breath like he was going to sing but he talked instead.

" We beg us pardon, Ladies. My name is Sterope. The man who is trying to help you but you slapped him on the face is my prince. Prince Achelaus, and that man was trying to help your friend for breathing is Chthon, he have bad sights that's why he must look so closed face to face," he explained all of that cheerfully.

Maryama and Latifa looked each other.

"OK! Fish boys, You Prince Head-ache, I would call you Eric, and you without good sight is Sam,and the Steroid – talking one, you are Lafayette now," said Latifa given the name to the mermen. Maryama chocked. She gave a little laugh. Her cheecks colored again.

"We're not fish, but merman as in the story," said Sam.

"That's good name. I'll Eric then," said Prince Achelaus happy.

"Cool,"said Sterope still swam, he dive and rose in the air like dolphin jumped. He make big splash and made the two girls wet again.

"Show off," said Eric.

Maryama and Latifa still holding each other gave them awe look.

"Thank you," said Maryama and Latifa in the same time. They just nod.

"I'll bet there no sallon under the sea. Their hair is to long," said Latifa whispered in Maryama's ear.

Latifa and Maryama noticed that all the three merman have long hair. Eric has gold blond colour, Sam almost silver, and Lafayette more darker blond. They share the same colour for their tails, only slightes difference pattern as blue green, dark green, pale blue, or little glimpse silver and gold colours.

Then Maryama gave them The smile.

"No you don't! Arrgh to late," said Latifa. She know Maryama smile could melt any man's heart. It was good gift when you bargain in the market but not now.

"Just guarantee so they will not eat us," said Maryama whispered in Latifa's ear. Latifa's twitched, she remember about stories and legends of mermaids. Nothing good for the legend creatures as mermaid, harpies, selkies, or sirens. They were alluring fishermen, dragged them and eat them. It was about eating fresh meat.

"We don't have chance then. There were three of them and only two of us. Weak female,"said Latifa with fear.

The mermen heard them and laughed.

"Don't worry, we only eat good things. You two are too skinny," said Lafayette, he was not serious, you can tell his eyes only made joke to them.

"Yes, just because we live thousand fathoms under the sea, doesn't mean we barbaric people. I eat only the nice one," said Sam, swam arround wit his hand on the cave wall.

"Yup! We had taste and you two don't look good to eat," said Eric teasingly.

Latifa stand and put hand on her waist.

"Oh yeah!...what don't you like from her. My friend is beautiful and famous...she is...," Latifa couldn't finished her sentences. Maryama drag her and put her hand in Latifa's mouth.

'The Ocean Fairy Goddess," said Eric,"that's what I read. I love your magazines, full of gossips."

Eric looked Maryama and her peals bracelets. Suddenly Maryama now.

She stand and sat next to Eric. Her hand hold Eric face.

"It was you. My ocean mysterous friend," said her happy and hug him.

Mermen can't cry, so if they were crying there is no tears but pearls came from their eyes. Some of the tale said, the pearl could vanished after granted you a wish or the pearls from mermaid tears can cure all the disease in the world.

"Do you want this back," said Maryama point her hands.

"Nope. They were yours. My tears . Shame on me," said he and smile. Latifa surprised but not with Sam and Lafayette. They seemed to know the whole story.

"So he really exist, the merman boy. I thought you only tell me fake story some fish tale," said Latifa.

"We should told them first we come with email," said Sam he brush his waist , spot that being kicked by Latifa.

"Hei! I'm sorry. But my feet hurts like hell. Your body is so hard as marble stone. And how did you know about email? Is there any internet under water?" said she curiously.

"Sam here, know a lots about your world. He always fond with land people and technologies. He read all books in our library about your world. He even went to the restricted area since "Little Mermaid 'incident'" and it wasn't a fairy tale. The Little Mermaid still living now. She is my mom," said Eric very proud.

"Books in the water?" Latifa lift one of her eyebrow," and your Mom is Ariel – the little mermaid?"

"No...Not a Disney things, My mom's name is Melpomene," said Eric.

"Queen Melpomene to you two," said Sam firmly.

"Well is hard to explained. When I said library , it's not like in your worlds. Paper books. When you're all lands people evolved and have evolution so did we. You have your knowledge and technologies, and we did too. Never mind, It's hard to explaining better see yourself," said Eric.

"Let's go," said Lafayette and dive, he swam outside.

He returned again.

"C'mone. The weather is cleared now. If the water is down, we can't climb down," said he unpatiend and swam aways.

Eric jumped into the water followed by Maryama.

"Hold into me,"said Eric. Maryama place her hand in Eric, she hug him. Eric swam away.

Latifa rolled her eyes. She saw that Eric couldn't see the way out. Latifa swam and grab Sam's wrist and take him outside.

Maryama and Latifa were on the beach. The Yacht was sinking not far from them.

Thalia run closed to them hug them and bring them back home.

"Thanks to GOD you are safe," she said smile and tears.

Long Shadow behind his wife. He stared to the sea, searching, as he knew something.

"Father,"said Latifa and drag him away.

3 pairs of eyes watched them from the sea. They were happy that the girls save and they swam deep back their world under the sea, the deepest sea.

XOX

"OH MY GOD!" shout Latifa when she seen three naked handsome men in Maryama's bathroom.

"Shut up. Your Mom would hear us," Maryama whispered.

"there were three man in your bathroom. Naked!" said Latifa shocked.

"They are Eric, Sam and Lafayette. Remember?" said Maryama.

"oh..OOH,... I remember. They have feet now? And nice buttocks too," said Latifa smiled.

"You saw Splash movie, H2o add water serial tv show or Aquamarine. See...," said Maryama and thought deeply.

"We need man clothes," said Maryama firm.

"hair cut and glasses for Sam," said Latifa. She never care with Sam, she didn't want to give Sam reason for touching Maryama.

"I'll make some calls, you stay watch them,"said Maryama and make calls with her phone.

"Sure, watching naked man, why not," said Latifa. The girls giggles and laugh.

XX

Eric, Sam and Lafayette heard their laughed. They have goosebumps.

"I suspect they would do something horrible to us," said Sam carefully.

"In human legend, female are more dangerous than the male," said Sam with worry tone in his voice.

Eric rolled his eyes.

"Is this a hat?" asked Lafayette and put boxer on his head.

"No!It's not. You must wear them. This is male underware, I guess, you must put your legs here, and...," Eric tried to give them example but he with one foot could not stand very well. He fell to Sam and bounce over. He fell over Lafayette.

Latifa come for checked and widened her eyes. She saw Lafayette under Eric's body.

"OK..I'll leave you two alone," said her and closed the door.

"It's not what you're thinking," shout Eric and tried to stand with his new feet.

"are mermen gay? No wonder mermaids finding man on the land," said Latifa.

"Not! Of course not. I guess. Well let's go shopping," said Maryama.

XOX

Mall was so big. The three mermen so found with what they see. Maryama and Latifa so often dragged them around because they just stand admiring everythings and their spectator admiring their handsome bodies and faces too.

"Shoo...Shooo...Those were me and her boyfrend," Latifa make attitude to push all girls away.

Maryama only laughed. They bought a lot of things. The three mermen got hair done and now they even look more handsome and walk as living model. Sam got new glasses and he studied and admiring everything that he seen without looking so close. Sam love television, laptop and books. Maryama bought everything what they need. It was gift from her to the mermen. They were saving her life and Latifa's life.

Latifa dragged Lafayette and Sam away, so Eric or Prince Eric could spend time with Maryama.

"They look perfect together," said Latifa whispered.

"As brother and sister," said Sam and go. Latifa chased him. She didn't undertsand what Sam mean.

"What did you said?It's gonna be like fairy tale. Prince Eric married with Princess Maryama," said Latifa happy.

"You're out of your mind," said Sam.

"Are you jealous? You like Maryama then?" asked Latifa teased him and see his cheecks coloured.

"No!" he answered abruptly.

'Of course you're not! I'm gonna protect her, and she will marry a Prince. Not You," said Latifa firmly and chased Lafayette who want to go into Ladies room.

XOX

PHEW! A very tired day. They were on the beach now. Just laying there.

'WHAT! YOU'RE ALL WANT TO LEAVE US AND GO BACK IN TO THE OCEAN! AFTER WHAT WE"VE DONE TO YOU GUYS TODAY!" she shout so loudly with anger.

"Sssh!...they will come back here. They must sleep in the ocean," said Maryama.

"Oh! Sorry," said Latifa.

"I tottaly forgot that they were fishes," said Latifa whispered.

"NOT A FISH!" said the mermen in the same time.

"OK! Merman," said Latifa.

"I'm more handsome than a whale," said Lafayette and made a cute move.

They laughed. Lafayette whispered something in Maryama's ear. Maryama nod and gave her the thumb sign for him.

'I'll help you," she said and smile. Lafayette folded his clothes and jumped in to the water. He has his fish tail again. He gave them wave hands and swam away.

Sam rolled his eyes, he gave the glasses in Latifa's hand than jumped in the water. He threw all his wet clothes to Latifa.

"I hate him," said Latifa made grumble voice and watched Sam went away.

"I'm going now, but I'll be back," said Eric. He kissed Maryama's cheeck gently.

"I don't get any kiss only wet clothes," said Latifa sad. Eric smile and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

After he get undress, he jumped into the water. His fish tail emerge, Eric waves at the girls and swam away.

"I see heart in your eyes, and please shout your mouth or flies can get into it, you're drooling," said Maryama teased Latifa and then tickled her.

"Yeaaah...and he is your boyfriend," said Latifa sad.

"EW! Eric? He's like the brother that I never had. If I have brother, I want him to be one," said Maryama," and Eric said that he love your slapped, You could slap him over and over."

Maryama run away.

"Wait, what other things that Eric said about me," shout Latifa curious and chased Maryama. They run and laughed.

XOX

Since that day, Eric, Sam and Lafayette always visited them. They swam altogether deep under the sea. Turn out to be Lafayette have crushed with young mermaid. He asked alot about girls stuff with Maryama, sometimes Latifa gave Lafayette crazy instuctions of how to attracted female.

Lafayette made it and he introduced Anthemoessa as his girl. Beautiful mermaid who sang very beautiful. Yes she like to sit on a rock in the middle of the sea, comb her hair and she has the mirror too.

"You two like a twin," said Latifa when she saw Anthemoessa and Maryama sat together in front of her.

They always swam together. Fishermen always saw a glimpsed of a mermaid and mermen shapes. They pretended unnotice. Although mermaids and mermen discreet. It was hard to hide when they were swam together. Eric, Maryama, Sam, Latifa, Lafayette and Anthemoessa. Sometimes they swam with holding hand. Other time just play hide and seek under water.

Sam has new glassess under water now and it was hard to beat him on any game when he put the glasses on. Maryama buy the glasses under water specially made for Sam. With money you can buy everything.

The mermen were not poor either. Sometimes, they gave both of the girls the jewel from the ocean,red rubies, emeralds, amethyst. They know human love diamond and mermaids or mermen were handyful craftsman. They made beautiful necklace, bracelet, or hairclips from pearl, shells, sea's stone or things that they could find on the ocean.

Maryama never sold them, but Latifa sold little amount of her jewel to gain money for her college, she want to go in the same college with Maryama. Whatever it cost, now she can paid it. She thought so happy.

XOX

One day, Maryama get dressed. Her father would come shortly.

She sang and dance and worry because she saw Latifa and Long Shadow can't sit tight. They're both worrying something.

The weather gone bad. There was big storm. A really big one.

In the morning, Maryama screamed when she saw news about her father. John's plane fell to the sea. There was news in every cahnnel. She could see the plane's tails sink into the ocean. Resquer tried to seek the bodies.

"NO! He's not dead! He isn't dead!" she screamed running and out with her corvette. Long Shadow can't hold her. There were several cars and motorcycles in the garages. Porsche, Limousine, others but Long Shadow didn't dare to use them.

"See your friends, find help. I'll wait police here," he said wisely. Latifa knew that her father already knew their secret friends. Latifa run into the beach and wait.

After dawn she heard voice in the water. Latifa glad and little bit dissapointed.

"Only you Sam? Where are the others?" she said with tears.

"Well Eric and Lafayette are..." he wanted to explain but Latifa already burst into tears.

"She's gone...Maryama left...I don't know what to do. Please help me, help us," said Latifa between her cry.

Eric stun. His heart like being punched.

"Let's go. Just hold on to me," said he and swam as fast as he could.

xx

By the time they get into shore, she saw Maryama get into troubles. Maryama too pretty to be alone, and there she was, on the beach and she being surrounded by four big man.

"You'll stay here Sam. I try to get help," said Latifa and go the police office.

Sam dried his fish tail. When he got the feet, he run away to protect Maryama.

Maryama got scared. She's been crying.

"C'mone little lady, drink with us," said other big man hold beer bottle and he grinned at her.

Maryama run but other man tackle her. They'r e both rolling in the sand.

"Just let her go!" shout Sam. He was naked. He look like gentle gigantor. The four man knew it.

"Look, the naked man. Wanna join us," said bald head with Tattoo in his cheecks.

The four man started to beat on Sam. They tossed him around until he drop to the ground exactly on Maryama. He protected Maryama and acted as shields for her.

The bad boys tried to move him. They punched him, kicked him, throw big stone on his head, but he still didn't move like a giant white rock.

There was a sound of whistle, police whistle. Some of them chased out the bad guys. One police stayed and company Latifa to look closer.

He shocked when he saw Sam and Maryama under him.

"Holy Mary, did we late?" said the police.

"No, sir. That naked man is our friend. He just proctected her. I guess they riped all his dress and try too ...well...you know this days," said Latifa made up story.

"Dear Lord. Time is change and now man prefer any man, said the police convinced.

Latifa run and rolled Sam's body away. She hug Maryama. They're both crying but not sad, only glad to see each police gave Sam thick blanket.

"Sam, are you OK? Thanks for saving my friend," said Latifa. There was murmured from Sam mouth said," you're welcome".

They were now in police headquarter. Latifa told some story, she good at it. She could told you lies and you will trusted her.

"Miss, your friends need hospital, he's bleeding a lot," said the police. Sam's eyes filled with fear.

If he went to the hospital, they will know that he was different.

"No. Just be cool officer, he had strong body, besides, this girl, my friend Maryama here, she had anything in her house. You know the richest heirest in the world," said Latifa whispered in Police ear.

He looked Maryama and know her. He put up the magazine.

"Would you mind to sign this miss," said he whispered softly. Maryama smile, and gave her signature.

"I knew her father. OK, we'll let you go. Have a safe trip," said the police and gave them nod.

"Sure" said Latifa.

Xx

Latifa drove the corvette. Maryama and Sam sat beside her. Maryama sat on Sam's lap.

"I could Swim," said Sam.

"No you don't. Your blood will attract sharks," said Latifa.

Maryama saw Sam eyes. They just looked into each other for very long. Maryama close her face to gave him kiss in the cheeck but Sam kiss her in the mouth. They didn't know how long they were kissing each other.

"OK Lovey Dovey! We're home," said Latifa surprised them both. Maryama pull out her face, she looked so shy. So was he. Sam just stun there.

"Do you want to marry me , Princess," asked Sam to Maryama.

"NO! The Hell not! SHOOO! She would marry with Prince Eric. PRINCE! I mean that! You! SHOO...SHOO Don't get near my Princess... SHOO...out of the car. I will lie to my father about you, Sam. You don't talk to him. I'll do the talking things. We're gonna wipe away your blood here," said Latifa take Maryama behind her and push Eric in to the house.

(For shortening the story and we can skip hundred of pages. Another stories about the adventure of Eric, Sam, Lafayette, Anthemoessa, Maryama and Latifa. What they'll do in college, or in the summer day. I don't want to write everything yet. Not yet. I don't have patient so everytime I read a book, I always read the last pages first. Just let me know if you want to read the middle of hundred pages from this story. I wil write them for you. )

Time goes by. Long after the accident. After Maryama and Latifa graduated from their school, twice, they have master degree now.

Maryama's father never found again (John was saved by Queen Melpomene – Eric's mother – The Famous Little Mermaid. John Harris lost all of his memories that's why Eric didnt want tell Maryama about her father. Eric knew that if Maryama learn the truth that her father forget all about her, she would be sad. Maryama never sad. She happy that her father lost his memory so he never see her face with sorrow eyes. She happy when she saw John always smile now and live life happily with the Queen.

Eric's mother – Queen Melpomene married with Maryama's father – John Harris. Eric now became her real big brother and Maryama become the real of Ocean Fairy Goddess just like the gossip said.

Sam given task by Queen Melpomene to guard Princess Maryama on land. He except the task gladly. Sure! He crazy fall in love with The Princess. He tried not to show it but well, you can't hide love. Not long enough after Sam moved and becomea land's man, he married Maryama and nobody surprised. All the people know and expected that.

Sam run all of John businessess. Everytime he travels the world, Maryama always stay beside him. Maryama know that her husband was too handsome to be left alone and attracted so many women, she didn't want Sam has chance to cheat from her.

Eric married with Latifa, this was so surprised because they were fighting all the time. Not real fight of course cause they just love in to each other. They just like partner or co-worker, trust each other working side by side with little fight. Latifa would never been seen again on land. Long Shadow and Thalia told story that their daughter now married and live with her husband in far far away land. Well, they were not lie. She is. She was marry with Ocean Prince. Prince Achelaus or Eric. Latifa has fish tail now. Sometime Latifa and Eric came, they brought their childs with them and introduced them with Thalia and Long Shadow. Long Shadow and his wife were so happy that they now have great granchildren although the childs have fish tails.

The beach now sometimes filled with children. Children from Anthemoessa and Lafayette, Children from Latifa and Eric, children from Sam and Maryama and one little merman prince – son of John and Melpomene. Eric's and Maryama's little brother.

"Look how small he is, our little baby brother," said Eric and Maryama together.

And they were live happilly ever after.

THE END. (Well not end, I'm not writing the middle pages, ain't I? *grinned* )


End file.
